puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greasy
Greasy was a pirate on both the Azure and Midnight oceans. She is currently retired. Achievements and Contributions * First mate of Bilge Rats and princess of Fortune's Fools on Azure * Organized the Park Island Bash towards the end of Azure * Captain of the Flying Hellfish, Queen and founder of No Homers at the beginning of Midnight * Governor of for several months from November 2004 to July 2005 * Ran dockside coordination for the blockades of Luthien I, Gaea II and III, part of Endurance III, Wrasse III, and part of Lagniappe I. * Made top ten in the Midnight Ocean for Alchemistry * Organized the most recent 24 Hour Bash to celebrate her in-game marriage to Longshotz. Biography Greasy was the founder of the No Homers flag at the beginning of Midnight, after being one of the most active members of the Fortune's Fools flag in Azure, which held in the at the end of Azure. She was the first monarch of the flag; she stepped down to royalty when the crew Rum 'n Blood D'Oh joined the flag and their captain Siciliana took over. During Siciliana's reign, No Homers unsuccessfully blockaded the , which was the first three-way blockade in the game (their opponents were Ruby Phoenix and the winner of the blockade - Carpe Noctem). The flag had worked extensively towards winning the island - Greasy, as the flag's ambassador, developed a lot of political contacts through negotiating alliances, particularly during the establishment of the flag's place in the RAWR alliance. The loss at Luthien had a profound effect on the flag, which lost some of its impetus. In response to this, the royals of No Homers decided to blockade in the , an endeavor in which they were successful. Greasy was installed as governor (later giving the governorship over to Karpion in July 2005). When Siciliana retired from the game, Longshotz took over the monarchy; and when he retired, the monarchy returned to Greasy for a second stint. The flag enjoyed a period of relative calm, with no impending blockades on the way. With the resulting free time, Greasy set about organizing the next 24 Hour Bash with her flagmates. After merging with their allies Knights of the Republic during Longshotz's reign, No Homers changed names to Lost Legion. During Greasy's second time as monarch, she oversaw a merger with the flag Northern Lights, to form the new flag Heavens Aligned. Not long after this merger, Greasy was replaced as monarch by Alain. The creation of Heavens Aligned signaled ruin for the pirate Greasy. An overly ambitious blockade of Lagniappe turned into a disaster with the simultaneous loss of Gaea, stolen from No Homers by Notorious Fandango. Greasy subsequently left the flag and not long after the name Greasy was retired. During her time in Puzzle Pirates, Greasy acted as titled, royalty and monarch; a shoppe manager and owner; a governor, a blockade dockside coordinator, and an event organiser. Her proudest moment was when she was able to rename one of her sloops to Greased Lightning and paint it white and red. Greasy was mostly known for her posting on the forums - during her most active point, she was on the top ten posters list. She also enjoyed giving back to the community by running events, moderating the Bazaar forum, and acting as a greeter from early Azure days. She can now be found playing as Ravine, a senior officer in the infamous elite crew Black Death.